The tape and label dispenser art is replete with disclosures of sophisticated designs of reusable or "permanent" metal and plastic dispensing mechanisms as well as disposable paperboard dispenser carriers for adhesive tape rolls, labels, and the like. It is to a new and improved design of the latter type of dispenser that the present invention is directed.
Specifically, the structure of the present invention generally includes a one-piece paperboard blank cut, scored, folded and assembled to define an open-ended, four-walled tube having parallel front and rear walls interconnected by an arbor wall, about which the label roll is supported for rotation, and interconnected at the top portions by a dispensing label stripper mechanism including a sharply, rearwardly folded tongue member over which the carrier web may be drawn and reversed to separate and dispense individual pressure sensitive labels. In addition, the upper wall structure advantageously includes a slot through which the carrier tape may be threaded to insure proper operation of the dispenser.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, one of the major walls of the container is substantially larger than the other to provide support and protection for large label rolls. Moreover, in certain other alternate preferred embodiments of the invention, an auxiliary, forwardly projecting catch flap may be included for rolls of labels in which laid-on labels are used rather than butt-cut labels.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention and a further appreciation of its many attendant advantages, reference should be made to the following detailed description thereof, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.